Bloodthirsty
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: (Oneshot sequel to 'Bloodlust') Staring back at me was not the face I expected. The girl in the mirror had the same long, pink hair as me but instead of the eyes being a bright green, they were an intimidating red! Pale, cold skin… red eyes… ShadAmy! R&R Please!


**A/N: Well, well, well! What do we have here? Looks like it's the sequel you've all been waiting for… Or not… But either way, I present to you… *Drumroll* _Bloodthirsty!_ Ooooh… Sound scary? :)**

 ***Sigh* I am sooo sorry for not writing, well, anything! I'm going through a major writer's block and I'd like to say it sucks very much! :( In fact, it sucks more than… Um, let's see… Getting a pimple on my face! Uh, better not get off topic, so… _I'm really, very, truly sorry and I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me!_**

 **I decided to write this oneshot to help me get through the writer's block and give you amazing people something to read. I hope you guys enjoy, and please don't forget to leave me a review at the end, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own StH!**

* * *

 ** _.:Bloodthirsty:._**

 _Amy's POV_

oOo

 _"Please…" Whimper. "Don't do this!" Emerald green eyes widened in fear and tears cascaded down uncontrollably._

 _Crimson orbs stared emotionlessly. "I keep telling you, I cannot resist your blood. It's different from everyone else…"_

 _A piercing scream was heard as sharp fangs dug deep into soft flesh._

"AHHHHHH!" I shot up in bed, panting heavily. Gulping, I looked around my room to see that I was alone. I blinked before the corners of my lips curved up in a smile. It had been a dream… A very bad dream…

Sliding out of my bed, I walked over to the open windows and frowned. That's strange, I swear I had closed them before going off to bed… Shaking it off, I realized it must have been a figment of my imagination…

The curtains swayed gently in the soft breeze and I pushed them aside to peer out of the window. My heartbeat fastened when I saw a figure walking down the street and my chest tightened in panic.

My eyes followed the person but I immediately relaxed when I realized that it was only a male fox with orange fur. The vampire in my nightmare had been a hedgehog. A very attractive hedgehog with captivating red eyes and dark fur with red stripes…

Sighing, I told myself that since I watched too many vampire movies, I ended up dreaming about hot vamps! Although… The dream had felt so real… The feeling of fangs sinking in my skin… With a gasp, I reached up and touched my neck and as I was about to rush to the mirror to take a quick look at myself, I stopped when I saw the sun rise slowly in the horizon. Was it morning already?!

I stood by the window for a few more minutes and watched the sky slowly transform from a deep blue to a lighter shade with streaks of lavender. My throat dried up all of a sudden and I felt the need to get a drink… However, what I craved was not water. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my glass of water, not feeling like drinking it but gulping it down anyway.

As soon as the liquid ran down my throat, I felt the need to throw up. That tasted revolting! Suddenly, my vision blurred and I quickly grabbed onto the table to stop myself from collapsing. My head throbbed and I clutched it with one hand, gritting my teeth. What was happening?!

"You're awake."

I froze in horror. That voice… That deep, husky voice… No! It can't be! I spun around in fear, praying to God that-

My breath was knocked out of me as soon as I caught sight of the dark hedgehog. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, my head swayed and I dropped to the floor. Everything darkened and I went into unconsciousness with only one thought:

 _'How am I still alive?'_

oOo

Groaning, my eyes fluttered open as I lay staring at the ceiling. Instantly, I jumped up, looking around hurriedly and nearly breaking my neck in the process.

"Looking for me?"

I froze, before trailing my eyes over to my side. Screaming, I backed away from him. My heart filled with dread when I saw him coming closer.

"W-What do you w-want from m-me?" I stammered, forcing my petrified body to keep moving. Another scream left my mouth when I ran out of bed, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared myself for a rough landing on the floor…

Only it never came.

I blinked my eyes open and froze when I came face to face with him. My cheeks burned when I realized that we were inches apart…

Obviously noticing my flustered face, a smirk formed on his lips as he lifted up his hand to my face and stroked my cheek gently before running his thumb over my lips which felt oddly dry.

"What do you w-want? You _sucked_ my freaking blood! How come's I'm still alive? What are you doing here? Where-″

A hand was placed over my mouth. "Relax Rose, I'll tell you everything you need to know… Before I say anything else though, you look…"

"What?" I hissed angrily. "Shadow, I look what?"

"…Breath-taking… I think you should take a look at yourself." Shadow smirked at me, and while I glared at him – or more like tried to – I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face.

I was forced to stand up when Shadow pulled me off the bed and on my feet before pushing me towards the mirror.

"I've seen myself millions of times before; I don't need to-″

I stiffened. Staring back at me was not the face I expected. The girl in the mirror had the same long, pink hair as me but instead of the eyes being a bright green, they were an intimidating red! Pale, cold skin… red eyes…

Gasping, I cupped a hand over my mouth and spun around to face Shadow who was leaning on the wall and watching me with amused eyes.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled, although I had a pretty good idea what had happened. That is, if everything was like the movies…

"… You should be thanking me. _You_ are the only person I have ever done this to… Consider yourself lucky." Shadow replied calmly, pushing himself off the wall.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I inquired, lifting my hand to brush my new fangs. I winced when I pricked my finger, but no blood came out of the small cut.

"… You intrigue me. I could have easily sucked all of your blood and left you to die, but I changed my mind at the last minute. I know it might be selfish of me, but I turned you into a vampire so I would not be alone." Shadow smirked, walking over to me.

I blushed and stepped away, but he grabbed my waist and stared at me. Brushing my long strands of hair away, he placed his head down on my neck and tightened his grip. My red face turned several shades deeper. Was it even possible for a vampire to blush? Vampire…

I shivered. I suppose being a vampire is better than dying and becoming forgotten to the world… Not to mention, if I am going to be with a total hot and mysterious vampire like Shadow, then I certainly don't mind at all!

"Hmm… Your skin was so warm and soft when you were a human…" Shadow mumbled on my neck, causing me to flush up yet again. "Your blood…" He groaned, pulling away to look at me with half-lidded eyes. "I'm definitely going to miss those..."

"Sh-Shadow?" I asked quietly. When he fully opened his eyes, I bit my lip. "Will I be staying with you from now on?" What will we do? Are we good guys or bad guys?" I pursed my lips when I thought back to how in the movies, there were a group of good vampires and a group of bad vampires.

Shadow chuckled. "Yes Rose, you will be living with me forever… My target is to kill someone…" I shuddered. Who was he? Even though I wanted to ask, I didn't. "For your last question, we are neither the good guys nor bad ones. We are _we…_ "

"Oh…" I muttered before looking up at him again. "So… If I'll be living with you, does that mean that you're my boyfriend?" I blurted out with a deep blush.

Shadow smirked and pulled me in his arms again. "Yes…" He murmured gently, leaning his forehead against mine. "I immediately liked you when I first saw you… And I'm guessing the same goes for you too…"

Blushing, I returned his embrace by wrapping my arms around his neck and grinning brightly. "I'm glad you turned me into a vampire…"

With our faces inches apart, we – the new vampire couple - leaned closer to each other. Just as our lips were about to touch, I pulled away quickly and grasped my head. My vision had blurred again and I was feeling rather hungry… Or thirsty more like it…

"Shadow, I'm thirsty!" I whined, opening my eyes to stare at his concerned face.

"Hm, I knew you would be…" Shadow said, before turning around and walking out of the room. I watched him leave in confusion, but my eyes widened when I saw him return while dragging an unconscious fox along with him.

I gasped. That was the fox I had seen earlier. How did Shadow -? He must have hunted instead of me and knocked him out so I could savour him when I woke up. Shooting my new boyfriend a grateful glance, I walked to the fox who was slowly starting to stir.

Craving blood, I licked my lips and pulled the fox to a standing position, smiling sweetly at him all the while. His brown eyes widened in terror as he practically froze at the sight of my fangs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't resist that delicious scent." I whispered to the fox, my mouth watering as I licked my lips again. Shooting the surprised Shadow a smirk, I leaned down and placed my lips over his shoulder after tearing his collar and sleeve away, ignoring the way he flinched.

Resisting the urge to just dig my fangs in his shoulder, I decided to tease Shadow by slowly trailing my lips from his shoulder to his collarbone. Hearing Shadow growl, I giggled, before moving to the crook of his neck and digging my fangs in the frozen fox's neck. The smell and taste of blood was so overwhelming that I completely ignored his deafening scream of pain and sucked, relishing his sweet blood. Who knew blood could be so luscious?

Licking the last drop of blood, I pulled away from the lifeless male and wiped the corner of my mouth. I turned to smirk at Shadow who looked like he had been struggling to hold himself back from pulling me away from my meal. Ha! He was sooo jealous!

Walking over to him, I draped my arms around his neck and smiled. "I'm only yours Shaddy!" I winked, grinning when he smirked and grabbed my hips.

"You better be… I like the change Rose, suits you better than the shy human." He commented, referring to my behaviour. To be honest, I don't even know how I changed!

"So… Are we going to your place or what? It's still dark." I informed him, throwing a glance over my shoulder at the window.

Shadow raised an eyebrow in amusement. "We can still travel during the day; we just need to stay out of the sunlight. I'm guessing you got the 'travel in the dark only' from an idiotic vampire movie you've watched? No offence, but the movies are stupid."

I tilted my head with a smile. "You've watched vamp movies before?"

"Sure, a vampire needs to laugh once in a while." Shadow shrugged with a smirk.

Smiling, I stood on my tip-toes to brush my lips against his. When I pulled away, I squealed in surprise when, without warning, he grabbed the sides of my face and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt like I was melting in his arms as he continued kissing me before nipping my lower lip softly. I moaned and gave him permission to enter, shivering when I felt his tongue touch mine.

I sighed in disappointment when he pulled away and left me breathless, not for the need of oxygen, but because he was an amazing kisser! Snapping my eyes open, I smiled when he grasped my hand and brushed his lips on my knuckles before he intertwined our fingers with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Let's get going my beautiful vampire queen…" Shadow chuckled, tightening his grip on my hand. I giggled in return and squeezed his fingers gently.

"As you wish… My incredibly handsome vampire king..." I grinned, allowing Shadow to guide me out of my room and down the stairs. I smiled as I used my free hand to brush my fangs tenderly.

 _'This is a new beginning… My new life…'_

oOo

 ** _.:The End:._**

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think…?**

 **Good?  
Bad?  
Awesome?  
Stupid?  
Random? **

**... I hope it wasn't too bad to read... Review! Pwease...? *Puppy-dog eyes*Anyway, I'll (hopefully) get back to updating my other stories since I feel the writer's block fading away so… Expect an update on _Bodyguard_ and _The Nerd_ soon! Can't make any promises though… XD**

 **The people who review will each get a slice of chocolate cake… Well, an imaginary one! XD**

 **-Amy**

 **:)**

 **Random: Does anyone watch Sonic Boom…? Sonic and Amy are so cute! 3 If only there were ShadAmy moments… Oh well.**


End file.
